robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robochicken
Should we merge Robochicken and Robochicken Evo? I mean, they are very similar, and if we did with Scorpion, I think we should here too, and possibly with Iron Awe/Axe Awe. Any arguments? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) : I agree with Robochicken and Evo being merged but, Ithink Iron and Axe Awe shouldn't, they don't look exactly the same, all thats really the same is the weapons. Shapes diferent colour name :/ . User:Llamaman201 (talk) 12:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think merging Robochicken and Robochicken Evo is a good idea. I'm not so sure about Iron Awe and Axe Awe though, but if other people want to merge them I'll be happy to support that. Christophee (talk) 12:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm in two minds on Iron Awe and Axe Awe. If someone would mix Chicken and Evo, that'd be great, cos I'm heading off to bed soon. Oh, can you guys check out the Community Portal, I think my leaving the message there was not clear during the archiving. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll merge them shortly, after I've run some other errands, unless somebody beats me to it. Christophee (talk) 13:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Annihilator I know CBFan recently asserted that Robochicken had broken down, but it was flipped over so quickly that it is impossible to tell correctly. I have therefore changed the Robot History accordingly. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:03, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :The Robochicken team stated themselves that Robochicken "didn't even work" after the annihilator battle. Not only that, but I saw no movement from it after it got into the arena, and I'm sure they would have at least attempted to fire its flipper, but I saw no movement. CBFan 06:19, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I thought that may be the case, but I had to be certain. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) The Necromancer We're confident that Robochicken fought a robot called The Necromancer to qualify for Series 4, but although it says Robochicken won the battle on this article, the Necromancer's article says it was declared a draw. Which do we believe? Datovidny (talk) 22:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :For the moment, believe the draw. I'd like to ask Badnik for his source for that though, so that we can get some proper closure. Matt Talk to me 21:56, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Scratch that, found the source http://www.prosoft.f9.co.uk/necromancer/battle_robochicken.html. The draw is correct, however the audience voted Robochicken the winner. Matt Talk to me 21:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :::In that case, I'll make the needed amendments to the article. Datovidny (talk) 22:59, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Headless Image Would it be possible for someone to replace the image of the headless Series 7 model? The one now is one I took on a Digi-Camera from the paused TV screen a couple of years ago, it could do with a better quality. Datovidny (talk) 19:31, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Cheers ToastUltimatum, I was wondering if anybody'd see the message, what did you do to the old image? Datovidny (talk) 15:05, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Retook it by print-screening from YouTube. Found a better angle for the shot too. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Weapons This article lists Robochicken's weapons as "Flipper & Spinning Disc", because the show did it this way. However, Robochicken has a flipping arm, not a flipper (I believe), and also an axe. Should we change the weapons section to reflect this, or keep what the show tells us? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :I think it should be changed as it had a flipping arm with a axe attached to the back of it and a disc. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:51, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Change it, but keep it short and snappy. Datovidny (talk) 14:47, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Series 3 According to the archived Robochicken website, they had a robot called "Doomsday" before Robochicken http://web.archive.org/web/20010607232507/http://www.jason.shirley.clara.net/robot_construction.htm, which was entered into Series 3 http://web.archive.org/web/20030622080421/http://www.jason.shirley.clara.net/about_us.htm. I can't find a picture of it, but I'll update the Series Record. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 22:01, December 13, 2016 (UTC)